Truth or Dare
by Admiral Sab
Summary: Scorpius, Rose, and Albus play truth or dare on an outing. Originally written for Rose Scorpius ficafest on lj


** Truth or Dare? originally written for the Rose and Scorpius ficafest on LJ**

**Author:** **admiral_sab**  
**Gift For:** **odie_chan**  
**Summary:** Scorpius always considered Rose off limits, but a camping trip and a game of truth or dare could change his thinking...  
**Rating:**PG – just to be safe  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 2,943  
**Author's notes:**I hope you like your gift and I hope you pick up on the subtle hint of "Collide" that you liked for the duo. ;) Thanks to my beta mamacita! You rock!

"She was off limits."

That was the first thing he knew about Rose Weasley. His dad explained how he was a Malfoy and she was a Weasley and she was off limits for any sort of interaction. Of course at the time he was eleven and this was perfectly fine with him, since she was a girl and therefore had cooties. When he was fourteen she was off limits because she was his friend and the idea of dating her was weird. At sixteen, however, things changed. He was starting to wonder what it would be like to date Rose Weasley. She was a very pretty girl and they had a lot in common. They got along well enough and they spent a lot of time together anyway, but Albus Potter and Hugo Weasley were quick to remind him that she was off limits.

Hugo Weasley was being an overprotective brother and Albus was supporting his cousin. They told all the boys in their year that Rose wasn't the type of girl they were looking for. When they got around to threatening Scorpius's life, he just nodded his head and said, "She's your cousin, Al, I wouldn't want to hurt our friendship. Besides, she's my friend; why would I want to date her?" He and Al had been best friends since their first year. Rose had joined them in their third year only because she and Albus had always been close and she had to be Scorpius's friend by default. It was fine with him, because she was actually quite amusing and really fun to be around.

Scorpius stole a glance at Rose and wondered what his father would think if he knew how close he and Rose had actually gotten. Albus would have a fit if he knew Scorpius's thoughts concerning his cousin, and Rose probably wouldn't be too happy either. He just couldn't help himself, though, and being at the Potter's house for the summer, moreover, wasn't helping his thoughts. He looked over at Albus and remembered a time when spending a night at Albus's seemed impossible; now he was staying for the whole summer. It was the summer before seventh year and they had pleaded with their parents, who had finally relented. Years ago they'd all worked out their differences and were civil to one another. Rose's parents, having realized that Scorpius was indeed not his father, had actually let Rose join the two all summer. Of course, she was always home by supper time. This morning they were all eating breakfast at Albus's and then they were off to their next adventure.

They had decided to go camping, just the three of them, and they never thought any of their parents would agree to it. Especially not the Weasleys, but to their surprise all the parents concerned said yes.

"So, Rose, you all packed?" Albus asked his cousin, looking to tease her.

"Of course, Al, you know I am," Rose answered, slightly annoyed.

"How many suitcases are you bringing?"

"One." This turned all the heads at the table, which was several since it was the Weasleys and the Potters at the table. "What?" Rose rolled her eyes and had a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Rose, there's no way you only packed one," Al challenged her.

"Yes there is, and I did." Rose got up and went into the hall and picked up her suitcase.

"How?" It was Scorpius who finally spoke, causing heads to turn his way. He knew Rose pretty well and he had no clue how there could be only one suitcase.

"You boys really are useless, aren't you? It's one suitcase, but I packed three suitcases' worth. I guess if you paid attention in Charms you'd both know that." She walked to the door with her suitcase and stood there waiting for the other two to join her.

"Hey, I pay attention. It's just that we said we weren't going to use magic on the trip. We're going to rough it, like Muggles. We're only taking wands for emergencies," Scorpius replied, getting up and fetching his duffle bag and backpack.

"Scorpius, are we camping yet? We didn't say we wouldn't use magic before the trip."

"Ah, but Rose, what about when we get out there and you have to unpack? How are you going to do that without magic?" Scorpius was smirking and he knew all eyes were on them.

Rose made a face that Scorpius knew meant she was thinking, and she came to the only possible conclusion: she was going to have to repack and take three suitcases.

"Oh, I hate you!" She picked up her suitcase and stormed up the stairs to Lily's room to repack.

Albus came up behind Scorpius and clapped a hand on his back. "Well done, mate! That was brilliant. And don't worry, she doesn't hate you. She tells me she hates me all the time." Scorpius actually sighed with relief. He hadn't meant to make her angry, he was just trying to help.

* * *

The whole way to the camping site, Rose didn't speak. She had ended up leaving behind a few essentials so that she only had two suitcases and a dufflebag. She really didn't want to leave any of her books behind so she only brought one, a survival guide in case they got lost or someone got hurt. It was entirely possible that they'd have to find suitable plants to eat or that someone would break a leg. She guessed it would be Albus who got the injury.

She was also still upset at Scorpius for being right. It was silly, of course, but he'd made her look foolish and she wasn't accustomed to that feeling. He had a way of getting under her skin. She'd never admit it, though; he'd enjoy knowing that too much.

"So, are you going to mope the whole way, Rosie?" Albus finally spoke up.

She sighed and shook her head. "No, I guess not. We're on this trip for fun and I guess I'll put my pride aside and just enjoy myself. Oh, and Scorpius, thanks so much for offering to carry my things. That was really sweet of you." She knew that would make him smile. He had only really offered to make himself feel better and to get back on her good side. She knew this and was only too glad to let him carry her bags.

"Not a problem, Rose." He glanced back and their eyes met. Something in the way he looked at her made Rose blush and her spirits immediately lifted.

"So what are our plans for once we get to our campsite?" She ignored the eye-roll coming from Albus and starting making suggestions for things they could do and when they should do them.

* * *

Albus and Scorpius were staring at Rose, both for different reasons.

Albus couldn't believe his cousin would say his father wasn't fearless. Scorpius couldn't believe she'd brought a two-piece.

They were having an afternoon swim at the lake by their campsite and the two cousins were having a conversation about something to do with family. Scorpius couldn't really pay much attention to their words because he was dumbfounded. He couldn't take his eyes off Rose's beautiful form. Why had she worn a two-piece bathing suit? Was it because she wanted him to look at her, or because she thought of him as nothing more than Albus's friend? He finally got himself together when he heard Rose say, "I'm saying he was courageous, but not fearless. He had fears, like any one else, but he overcame those fears."

"Oh, so you're not saying he was a coward, then?"

"No, Al, of course not. Uncle Harry is one of the bravest people I know. But being brave doesn't mean you don't have fears."

"That's true. 'Cause Dad sure is scared of my mom sometimes."

They were both laughing and enjoying the warm summer weather. Even Scorpius smiled at the thought of Harry Potter being afraid of Ginny Potter. He also suspected Rose's dad was a little of afraid of Al's mom and his wife, and he always thought of Ron as brave.

"So how about we get back to the campsite, get dressed, and start our campfire?" Scorpius suggested the getting dressed part with only a little hesitation. She was beautiful, but distracting.

"Sounds like a plan!" Rose said a little too excitedly. As they walked back to the campsite, Scorpius stole one more glance at Rose and wondered once again if she knew what she did to him.

The trio sat around the campfire enjoying the evening breeze.

"So, who wants to play Truth or Dare?" Al asked, bored with the current conversation about their studies and their futures. Rose made a face that clearly meant she wasn't up for it, but Scorpius thought it was a great idea. So Rose agreed as well.

"I'll start." Scorpius looked at Albus and asked, "Truth or dare?"

Albus chose truth and Scorpius knew what he wanted to ask. The only question he wanted an answer to was the one he didn't know whether he was brave enough to ask. He took Harry Potter's advice and swallowed his fears for the greater good.

"All right. Do you trust me?"

The question surprised Albus and he asked Scorpius to repeat it. Scorpius did and Albus still seemed surpised. Rose was equally shocked.

"Why would you ask that, Scorpius? You know I do. I trust you with my life—you're my best mate."

"Oh. I just wondered because a year or so ago you made it seem as if you didn't really trust me and I wanted to be clear on that."

"What are you talking about?" Albus seemed hurt by the accusation.

"Remember when you and Hugo told me Rose was off limits?"

"You WHAT?" Rose didn't give Scorpius a chance to finish nor Albus a chance to answer. "You did what? How dare you? Al, why would you do that?"

"Oh, come off it, Rose! Hugo was the one going around telling everyone that. I was just there supporting him. 'Cause when it came time I wanted his support for my threats about Lily."

"But it's my life, Albus. I just can't believe you or Hugo. Do you have any idea the complex you've given me? I thought it was me, that there must be something wrong with me. Turns out there was—I have an idiot brother and a bigger idiot cousin."

"Rose, I'm sorry, really. I didn't know it would be that big a deal. Scorpius, I'm sorry, too. I didn't know you'd think I didn't trust you."

"Thanks, Al." Scorpius was glad to know the answer finally, but he didn't realize the cost of his question. Rose looked thoughtful and miserable at the same time. Highly unusual. She seemed to come to some conclusion finally, because she spoke next.

"Fine, let's just continue. Al, it's your turn."

Scorpius had never seen Rose like this and he was actually scared. Now he knew how brave Ron and Harry really were.

Albus hesitated for a moment and then asked Rose, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay…um, why does it really bother you so much that Hugo and I told Scorpius you were off limits?"

Scorpius saw the look that passed between the two. Both were determined; it was like they were in some kind of war, neither side flinching. He couldn't look away.

"It's not just Scorpius that you told."

"Yes, but he's the one here and the one that bothered you the most. Why?"

"Fine." She paused to think about her answer. Nothing could have prepared Scorpius for the truth that was about to escape her lips. "Because I had a huge crush on him, and when he didn't ask me out or show any interest in me whatsoever, I was hurt. I thought maybe I wasn't his type or maybe I wasn't pretty enough. I finally concluded that Scorpius only saw me as your cousin. Now I find out that what I had accepted may not be true. So I'm rather confused."

Scorpius just sat there taking it all in. She'd had a crush on him and he hadn't even known it. When was this? How could she think she wasn't his type? She really had no idea of the effect she had on him. He finally decided to say something.

"You had a crush on me?"

"Yeah, most of fifth year, and then I got over you."

Scorpius smiled to himself. There was a time when'd they both thought of each other and thought they could be something more. Of course, she didn't feel the same any more, but maybe now that she knew it was just Albus and Hugo that had kept him from her she'd fall for him again.

"Well, Rose, it's your turn," Albus reminded Rose.

Rose turned to Scorpius and smiled. "Truth or dare?" Scorpius didn't know if he was ready for any of her questions, not there in front of Albus, so he took the safe route.

"Dare." He thought he heard Albus mutter "Coward!" but he wasn't sure.

Rose had a twinkle in her eyes and he knew he was in for it. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He knew she understood his choice and she wasn't going to let him off easily.

"All right. I want you to bring me my mom's autographed copy of _Hogwarts: A History_."

Albus's eyes widened. "But Rose, that's impossible without magic."

"Scorpius is resourceful. He'll find a way." She grinned at Scorpius and he only shrugged.

"But Rose, it's in your parents' room, on a shelf, in a display case…a locked display case. How can he get to it?"

"I'll do it." With that Scorpius was up and walking back toward the Weasleys' place.

"Scorpius, it's impossible!" Albus yelled after him, but Scorpius didn't stop. He had an idea, and he knew this would show Rose how brave he really was.

The other two ran after him to see how he was going to pull it off.

An hour later Scorpius emerged from the Weasley house, victorious. Rose and Albus looked on in disbelief.

"How?" Rose asked him as they walked back to the camp.

"I'm rather resourceful." He smiled at her and it almost melted her heart.

"Well I know that, but really, how did you get it?"

"Simple: I asked for it."

Rose stopped walking and stared ahead as Scorpius continued walking with Albus.

"You just asked for it?"

Scorpius stopped walking to turn around and smirk. "I asked for it, yes."

"She would never loan her book to anyone."

"You want to know what happened, Rose? I walked up to the door, knocked, and Hugo answered. He was the only one up. I told him I was there on a dare and he helped me find the key to the display cabinet, then walked into their room and got the book for me. Your brother just wanted me to tell him about the look on your face when you saw me with the book." He was now walking again and Rose couldn't see his face, but she knew he was smirking.

"Well, then you didn't get the book, Hugo did. That's cheating."

"You didn't set any rules, Rose. I came out of the house with the book. That's fair, right?"

"He's got you there, Rose. Oh, that's brilliant, Scorpius. I really didn't think you would do it, though."

* * *

"Rose. Wake up!"

"What?"

"Wake up and whisper. I don't want to wake Al."

"Scorpius, it's late. Can this wait?"

"It's early actually. The sun hasn't even risen yet, and no, it can't." Scorpius had thought a lot about this moment and he knew it had to be then. Albus was still asleep and this would be his only real chance to talk to Rose about what they'd learned the night before. He needed answers and he knew she did too.

"Okay, I'm up. What is it?"

"Not here. Come with me." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. They walked until they were near the lake.

"All right, we're here. What's going on?"

"Truth or dare?"

Rose tilted her head and stared at Scorpius, as if she was studying some kind of word problem.

"Truth."

Scorpius knew his chance was here and he had to take it.

"Do you still fancy me?"

Scorpius tried to see something in Rose's expression that would give away something, but she her face was unreadable. After what seemed like an eternity, she spoke. "Yes, and I don't think I ever stopped, either." Scorpius let out the breath he hadn't real he was holding and sighed with relief.

Rose looked at him and he almost lost it. She was so vulnerable and he knew she'd just revealed something she never thought she would.

"Scorpius, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever fancied me? Or am I just Albus's cousin to you?"

"Honestly, Rose, I can't think of a time when I thought of you as only Albus's cousin. I've fancied you for over a year, and if Albus and Hugo hadn't threatened me I would have asked you to go with me to Hogsmeade."

Rose looked as though she was going to cry and Scorpius pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her. As the dawn broke he said simply, "I love you, Rose." As she looked at him, he knew she felt the same. He kissed her lips tenderly and she hugged him tighter, neither of them wanting to waste a moment.


End file.
